


You remind me of how good it can get

by trubenblack



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Neilmas2019, Past Character Death, Snowman building!, andrew hates the cold, im not even slightly sorry about that, lazy day!, snow boys, this is just pure fluff but really all my fics are at this point, ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trubenblack/pseuds/trubenblack
Summary: Day 3 of Neilmas!! The prompt for this one was Lazy dayorNeil and andrew get a well deserved day off





	You remind me of how good it can get

The light through the curtains was muted; Neil yawned and stretched out, feeling Andrew wake a little next to him as he moved. He felt that little glow of pride he always felt for his husband when there was no murderous wakeup. It had been years since the last one but Neil still felt so much pride and probably always would. He sat up and looked around, the cats were curled up together at the bottom of the bed where neither his nor Andrew’s feet could reach. The pictures on the wall greeted him as they always did, and the cards from his birthday littered the chest of drawers across the room. He felt his heart warm a little bit at all these pieces of reality, little slices of memories and realness. Neil Josten was real.

 

He made his way over to the window to take a look at the weather for what he should wear on his run. Unfortunately, it seemed that they were snowed in, he groaned a little, running would be impossible today it seemed, as would driving. At least neither of them had practice today; it was definitely going to be an indoor day. Andrew would be delighted. Neil sighed a bit to himself before turning back to his boyfriend and sliding into bed. He might as well take advantage of an indoor day. Andrew it seemed also decided to take advantage of Neil coming back to bed and rolled over, pulling Neil in towards him with a soft grumble. He was warm and sleepy and was quickly breathing deeply against Neil’s shoulder. Neil smiled softly to himself and let himself be lulled back to sleep for a couple more hours.

 

The next time he woke up it was brighter but the light was still muted. He rolled himself out from Andrew’s arms, turning to see his husband staring at him. He felt his mouth turn up at the corners at the soft fuzz in Andrew’s eyes that he got when he’d just woken up. Usually Andrew would push his face away for smiling at him, but it was clear he was still partially asleep as he just bumped his head softly against Neil’s. Neil let out an amused huff before placing a kiss on Andrew’s forehead and finally rolling his way out of bed.

 

He padded softly into the kitchen, yawning as the cats meowed at him asking for food. He ran his hand softly over king’s fur before opening two cans and putting them in their bowls. He watched them eat their food like it was their last meal and smiled at their antics before finally getting himself together to make breakfast. He was going to make waffles today so that Andrew could drown his in syrup and Neil could put butter on his. Waffle Sunday was a well-loved tradition of the Minyard-Josten household; Neil had to say he felt a lot of contentment when he realized just how much of a routine they had fallen into.  Neither of them fighting for their lives or clinging to fake identities and running from the past. Just the two of them, creating habits and their own way of life _, just the two of them and their cats that is._

Neil always made the waffle batter himself, he hated the store bought stuff it had far too much sugar so he made his way around the kitchen putting it together. When he had put the batter into a waffle iron and it was sizzling, he felt two arms wrap themselves around his waist. It was a testament to how settled and safe he felt in their house that he didn’t even twitch, knowing it was Andrew.

 

“Good morning.” He said softly, turning around to face Andrew.

 

“G’mornin.” Andrew mumbled, pushing his face into Neil’s chest, it seemed it was going to be a soft and calm day, which Neil couldn’t help but feel grateful for. They rarely got nightmares these days but they were often stressed, a day where they just got to be together and not have to worry sounded so perfect that Neil felt himself relaxing at just the idea, the fact that they both got that today was everything he could have dreamed for. He put his chin on top of Andrew’s head and held him for a bit before pulling away to sort out the waffles and not burn them. Andrew ambled his way over to set the table and soon they were seated across from each other, Andrew already drowning his waffles in sweet things and Neil working his way through his buttered waffles. 

 

After breakfast they did the washing up, Andrew washing and Neil drying. They didn’t have a dishwasher and Neil’s scars got cracked and dry if he spent a lot of time with them in the dish water so this was yet another constant in their lives, both moving around each other in fluid and familiar ways. Soon the dishes were washed, the coffee pot was drip-drying and the sun was starting to poke through the clouds. Andrew stretched out his back and Neil was reminded he had to do his stretches to keep his joints safe. Almost a year back now his team medic had warned him if he didn’t do them every day his knees would end up arthritic by the time he was 50. Andrew sometimes joined him but today he made his way over to the table by the window and started doing the crossword. It was one of the few puzzles he truly enjoyed because he got to test his memory by searching through everything for the correct words. Neil sometimes just sat in awe and watched him; he would always be in love with Andrew’s mind. Even without a ridiculous memory, Andrew was incredibly bright, although he wasn’t a huge fan of maths. That was Neil’s strong point.

 

It was about midday when Neil finished his exercises and Andrew put down his pen, four crosswords in the extreme crossword book Aaron had got him for Christmas filled out. He stood up cracking his knuckles and making Neil wince before making his way over to his husband.

 

“Starbucks for lunch?” Neil asked with a soft smile. Andrew grunted an affirmative and they bundled themselves up in warm clothes. Neil said goodbye to the cats as was habit and they left their apartment and pushed their way through the snow. It wasn’t far to Starbucks but by the time they got there Andrew’s nose and cheeks were bright red from wind chill and he was sniffling slightly.  They made their way inside and Andrew huddled in a corner still in his layers trying to warm up while Neil went and ordered their respective food and drinks. The sandwiches were toasted and Neil’s coffee made in no time, Andrew’s drink took a bit longer as it had just about every sweet thing you could think of. Neil brought it all over to the rather grumpy ball in the corner who brightened when he set eyes on his hot drink. Neil huffed a laugh at the grabby hands he was given and set his husband’s coffee in his hands and his food on the table.

 

After Andrew had warmed himself up a little with his coffee, he pulled off his gloves so he could pull his sandwich into little pieces. Neil smiled to himself about it, he always endeared as always to Andrew’s little habits. As he always did even though he had his own, he reached out for a sip of Andrew’s coffee, wrinkling his nose immediately at how sweet it was. Andrew gave him a look before pointedly looking at Neil’s own coffee and wrinkling his nose. He had once tried to pay Neil back and drink some of his coffee but he had enjoyed it so little he’d vowed never to do that again. After they’d finished eating, Neil lay his hand over the table into Andrew’s and they chatted together for almost an hour, nursing their coffees. They did this every week and talked about all sorts of thing: Work, holiday plans, and family, along with hypothetical situations. Neil had never met anyone he could talk to as comfortably as he could Andrew.

 

Unfortunately a fan of Exy walked into the store so they had to deal with the autographs and the photographs that came with the job, but Andrew made an excuse to get out of it as fast as he could and dragged Neil out into the cold. They made their way back to the apartment hand in hand. The sun was out but it was still cold enough that they were both wearing the biggest coats they could find, Andrew’s was so thick it made him almost as wide as he was tall. Neil found it adorable but he would never voice that out loud.

 

They were almost home when he had an idea. Letting go of Andrew’s hand, eliciting a querying noise from the other, he jogged over and started rolling up some snow. As the ball got bigger Andrew caught on and started rolling his own ball of snow before going and picking up some sticks. Together they put together their very own snowman, Neil doodled a fox paw into its torso much to Andrew’s disgust and they surveyed their work. Andrew leaned forward and wrote Wymack under the paw. His own reminder of visiting Wymack in winters after they graduated, they held hands and remembered the father figure they would always be grateful. He had passed away last year, surrounded by so many of his foxes, his son and his wife (he and Abby had married in Neil’s fourth year.) and although he was sorely missed, it was a comfort that he had so many people who still loved him and thought of him, so in reality, he hadn’t truly left and he never would.

 

Eventually they made their way inside when Andrew started shivering, once they got inside Andrew immediately ran himself a bath while Neil put away the coats and fed the cats. While Andrew was bathing, Neil started putting together dinner. He loved cooking, and Andrew was always so appreciative it was always such a fulfilling activity for him. He was only making sage and butter pasta today, a favorite on cold days that didn’t take too much time and was always warming. As he was serving up Andrew appeared, cheeks pink from the steam this time and they made their way into the living room to continue watching whatever detective show they were bingeing this week. Neil didn’t care much for television but he cared a lot for how much Andrew enjoyed it so he settled into the couch for the night.

 

After he finished eating he placed his bowl down and leaned into his husband who was happily eating ice cream and enjoying his show. Neil tried to keep track of what was going on but soon found himself falling asleep with his head on Andrew’s thighs and Andrew’s hand stroking his hair. It was maybe two hours later when he was woken by a soft tug to his hair. He sat up slowly, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

 

“Time’sit?”

 

“11pm, we should head to bed.”

 

“The dishes?”

 

“We’ll do them tomorrow morning Neil, come on I’m tired.”

 

Neil nodded and let Andrew pull him up gently, together they changed and brushed their teeth before sliding into bed together. Andrew, ever cold tangled his feet with Neil’s in search of heat while Neil stared at him. Soon Andrew’s eyes were falling closed and his breathing evening out. Neil smiled softly to himself, letting his eyes fall closed as he drifted into sleep; the image of his sleeping husband still imprinted into his head as it was every night. He hoped they got to have another lazy day soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Thank you for the kind comments on all my other fics they truly mean so much to me they always make my day so much better. 
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos if you feel comfortable doing so! they're really important and so are you.


End file.
